


Come from him

by Fallingof_the_blackfeather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Michael (Supernatural), Big Brothers Michael & Lucifer&Gabriel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingof_the_blackfeather/pseuds/Fallingof_the_blackfeather
Summary: Elder brothers advised him not to go out，does the stubborn boy who experiences the period of differentiation really listen?Cas didn't expect to meet a strange Hunter，so...





	1. My brother talked about the ‘accident’

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know，If I haven't written one yet  
> Maybe ao3'll delete my ID? Ha ha ha

“Is there anyone in the bathroom?”  
“Castiel.”  
“Damn.”  
He has been very unwell recently,Occasionally become frequent，he diarrhea and vomiting，It seems that he have eaten the rotten food.

This is a disorders of sex differentiation.  
But,the abnormal state would be ignored.

Castiel is the very image of an elder brother.  
He hopes he will be a Beta ,just like his proudest brother - Michael.

 Michael broke the peace,gentle and serious.  
“You know, my little brother.Differentiation is a dangerous thing.”

The youngest brother is being urged to stay at home ,instead of running around on rainy days.  
“If you meet some 'bad people'and 'accidents', 'the angel in your soul' will be destroyed.”

“What exactly does... that mean ? Bro...ther...oh...” Castiel then in the wash basin again，excessive vomiting.  
The face flushed red.  
“I can't believe it，the period of differentiation is fatal,I'm like a pregnant woman...”

Cas's stomach twitching and knees getting weak,  
His death would be in the bathroom.  
“Would I be an omega?” He looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes were red.

“No, a cute, maybe you'll turn into a Levitan”  
Cas never understand the word -Leviathan,nor his tall blond brother-Lucifer.

The Alpha turn the family atmosphere now.The Beta is complaining.  
“I can't use the bathroom yet？”  
Lucifer stuck the gum on the guitar belongs to the Beta who went crazy. Michael's favorite guitar and he immediately threw his pen toward Lucifer.

 

“What's the matter?I'm telling my brother about s-e-x!” Alpha smile full of evil.  
“what？There's no need...”

Castiel smiled weakly.

“Just thanks dad,I'm the oldest ,anyone in the house remember?” Lucifer pretending to cry for a few seconds.

Michael ignored him ,thanks dad ,an annoying one. He said slowly:“Influenced by external forces, there may be problems”

“When that happened ”He put the book down and push the glasses：  
“Especially mental diseases.”

“I didn't get it.”  
Castiel rinsing lips with water. Blue eyes are brighter，they are better now，but his legs still trembling.  
He'll be fine, just like Michael used to be.

But the Beta feel a little worried.  
“It's safest to stay at home, little brother.”

Unluckily,Castiel think he's no longer a baby:  
“But I made Gabriel a promise,I 'll go to the library instead of him to lock the door，so he gave me the keys.”

“Holy,Who knows! And what about himself?”  
“He said he was off to the beach with a ...super funny fortuneteller.” “Good-looking？”  
“I ,I think so...”Castiel is blushing.

 

Lucifer yawned :“Crap，as expected，Gabriel used the oldest trick and sounds like I used to ?” and he said:“Michael afraid you hear rude language，as a matter of fact, you're so easy to be Raped. ”  
“Watch your tongue and act like a elder，Lucifer...”

Michael then speak more softly：  
“Please,brother.”  
After that,Lucifer smiled and raised his hands.

Michael got a little angry,  
“Stay at home until the end of the differentiation phase.Obviously it is no joke.” Lucifer was like on his side, but Michael persuaded Castiel to stay ,succeed now？

 

Castiel dry the face at will, now he feels clean. Dizziness disappeared ，it was better by far.  
“I'll follow the usual route，just like every week for 18 years.It's a sign of safety,brother.”

Michael is a gentle man，he never tried to tie up his brother with ropes， Even more easily , Lucifer always say that ,Children grow up in self combat.  
Same words of their dad's.

So，Castiel won the tug.

Castiel watched the clock，he picked up an umbrella and went to the door, and he shoved books back into the backpack with confusion.  
“I have a hunch that I won't have any accidents.”

Blue eyes twinkled with confidence:“I'll walk slowly.” That's not what Michael worries about.

“Castiel！”  
“Thanks Michael and love you，I just have to go because I promised.”

This is obsessive compulsive disorder.

Bad thing is , who's going to fight the Curled eyelashes and a childish face?

The door is closed. They sat by the roaring fire stupider, listening to the rain outside. The water ran down the window looks very annoying.  
Lucifer making a face at Michael.  
“This is the youngest brother you taught for 18 years，stubbornness and ignorance？”  
“Just like you.”Michael retorted upon him.

“Why did you forget about Gabriel's responsibility? Huh?”  
“We should track his cell phone later.”  
“Of course.”Said the Lucifer before he walked into the bathroom.


	2. Strange stranger

Cas go out and regret it.  
Halfway up a mound , the umbrella hard to cover the downpour，it flew away through the wind.He had to run into the narrow lane for a while to shelter.  
His hair was drenched in sweat and rain.

It's getting cold and he's trembling.

There was frequent thunder and lightning, and torrential rain.The books were all wet and the keys were hidden under the backpack.  
Great.  
His body is experiencing degeneration,now he has to watch out for the situation.  
Castiel was frightened by the thunder and lightning.

He went further into the passage,hiding,wasting time.Slowly into the night,there are wide eaves deeper.  
It seems that the rain is getting worse and worse,that's too bad.

That's impossible，cas...don't think of sweets when you are in bad luck，a warm blanket? or his favorite brother 

Michael and the wonderful throat ,he is singing in Cas's ears.

Castiel is feeling the three layers to become heavier and heavier,shirt,suit and the damn trench coat.

He knew it didn't work，still shyly he's taking off his coat and suit，with difficulty.Wet,not too good to deal with, and what to do next?

“Wow,beautiful spine.”  
The voice is a deep and sexy one,most of the dangerous tone making Castiel jumped.Cas immediately carried the heavy weight of the clothes that had just taken off into the chest.  
A strange Impala parked there，soaking in a dark inside.

It's hard to find it at first until the front and rear lights of the car are flashing.

A man ? Or a young at cas's age, he rolled down the window:  
“I thought I could sleep in a dark damp corner undisturbed,but why?  
So beautiful a bird's egg hidding among the flowers.”

He was looking at him with an obsessive stare, knife in the eyes straight to Castiel.

Cas’s heart beat fast“I,I didn't get it.” Damn, those green eyes are very sharp.  
Cas noticed that the breathing has speeded up a bit and began to own a better sense of smell.

Oh the green eyes smelled of lemons,that's pleasant,he just like a Alpha？Cas's differentiation phase is sensitive and unstable.  
Distinguish Other's true sex is a test.

“And I don't like your metaphor.”

He knows himself,sometimes, smell some sexual attractant from alphas or omegas.

“I'm a hunter. Hunter Dean Winchester.”The stranger said ,hiding nothing.  
“Isn't there anyone in your family who tells their little asexual baby?” 

Cas is afraid of being discussed about asexual. “You are... that 'accident' ?”He had difficulty in speaking. “No，I'm not afraid of you.”  
Luckily, the rain was loud.

“I'm not a criminal, kid .” Stranger pretend to be a lower voice. Blue eyes glared at green eyes，kid？Seriously?  
“You，looks the same age as me，so save it.”Cas said.

“What your family taught you? Baby in trench coat？”  
“Do you know how many lonely Alpha waiting there,just to carve beautiful things like your? You're worth it,  
Pure face.”

“So,you are one of them.”  
“Not much，but I was told to follow the rules.”  
Still hard to say that he love the Alpha’s hormones，Cas is too young to experience this，but Lemon liquor and white wine are in good pairing.  
Just like the taste of his favourite food ,Cas licked his dry mouth.  
He found something wrong with his body,abnormal shaking with hot flashes.  
“You speak strange...”

 

The rain made the smell of alpha weak after strong.  
Is there any danger? Like his brother warned?  
Cas shivering and sneezing with cold.

That strange stranger alpha，he raised the chin contemptuously. A second later,he seemed to care a lot.  
He had a cigarette in his mouth, fire has been extinguished by the rain.

Alpha is looking at him from head to toe，Cas stood aghast and dared not move. He was wearing only a white shirt ,tightened.  
Body showing pink patches of skin through white material.

The Alpha whistled.

Castiel looked rather flustered when he kept eyes low toward his own chest,two nipples are near standing in the air.You can even see the red flush suffused his abdominal muscles. This cursed,he was still dressed,not nudity.He grasped the things on his chest,hiding himself.  
Is this sexual harassment?

 

Castiel got soaked to the skin with hair clung to the face，just like a wet pet.

But, damn, thanks Satan，Castiel staring at those charming green eyes，why？  
He was obviously looked at like this...  
“Get in the car”Alpha said with sexy voice.He suddenly made the horn louder and Cas shaked his shoulder.

“What? You, I do not know you.”  
Castiel hesitated to step back.  
“I think ,baby,you look like a hairless chick and you're going to be sick in the heavy rain.”  
He's young,handsome face, straight nose, other details were covered by rain.  
“ I'm far from your description.”

Lord knows,Cas got into the black car later.


End file.
